


Wake Up Sonic

by Animegirl300



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Romance, Teacher/Student, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl300/pseuds/Animegirl300
Summary: For Sonic the Hedgehog, life is already complicated. But it's made even more so when through a strange series of events he ends up dating his college professor! A Sonadow Teacher/Student AU. Rated M. Equal parts drama and humor!





	

**Author's Note:**

> :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
> Author’s Notes:  
> Hello everyone! I’m so sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated! [I mean, six years and people are still reading this?! I’m sorry, I’m such trash!! (｡◕╭╮◕｡)] The good news is, I HAVE TIME TO WRITE AGAIN! The even better news is I’ve started the eighteenth chapter and I actually have a direction for how this story will go! Yay! The other news is that I’m actually updating all seventeen chapters to better reflect the ending of the story. It’s also because I get embarrassed when I look back on choices I made back then. I think the embarrassment was kinda the biggest hurdle for me finishing this sooner, which is a shame! So, hooray!  
> I just can’t thank you all enough for your support and encouragement over the years!   
> You’re all awesome for it! Cheers for continuing this fanfic!   
> -Animegirl300  
> :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Wake Up Sonic Chapter 1  
by ~Animegirl300

"Wake Up Sonic!" A voice from behind the bedroom door called, "We're going to be late!"  
With a groan Sonic the hedgehog rolled under his covers against the cold morning air. He didn’t want to get up yet, even though this had been the third wake up call yet. He tucked himself into a ball on his knees before, with a defeated sigh, crawling out, with a yawn.  
He looked around his room groggily, scanning over the piles of sports junk laying around, the closet with clothing sticking out of the door, the desk covered in papers excluding the small rectangle where his laptop sat, and over the dressers with shampoos and deodorants, hair brushes, and other unnamed objects before finally turning to the alarm clock perched on the window sill.  
‘8:45am…’  
"OH SH-!"  
He jumped out of the bed in a blur and quickly grabbed his shower stuff before running out his bedroom to the bathroom, where soon a cloud of steam began crawling its way from under the door.  
Down the stairs in their shared living room, Knuckles was waiting for his two roommates, lounging on their couch and glancing from the TV to his watch every five minutes.  
"Will you two hurry up already?" He called grumpily.  
"I'm ready Knuckles."  
Knuckles glanced up to the kitchen door, where Tails was munching on a piece of toast, his backpack in hand.  
"Now we have to wait for the other one. You’re gonna make up late Sonic!" Knuckles grouched, tapping his foot huffily as Tails shook his head and returned to the kitchen for some juice. Despite being the youngest of the trio, Tails was probably the most mature out of the bunch, usually being the one to mediate his older friends fights.  
Annoyed, Knuckles glanced at his watch again just as he heard the shower head turning off and Sonic running to his room.  
"Finally! Come on Tails."  
"Okay!” Tails called, following the echidna to the door. “We're heading out, Sonic!"  
"Alright" came his voice down the hall as Tails and Knuckles stepped out into the streets.

It was autumn in the city of Westopolis.   
A canvas of leaves in red, orange, yellow, and anything in between littered the ground against the green of almost bare tree trunks and grass, and cars honked and rumbled over the road, as people bustled about on the sidewalks in the chilly air, adding to the clamour of city.   
Turning the last corner down the block of their school the two could already see the faces of classmates and friends.  
"Hey, there’s Rouge," Knuckles whispered conspiratorially towards Tails, a mischievous grin on his face as he tried to quietly approach the white bat standing at the gates of Westopolis University. With an eye roll Tails followed as the echidna tip-toed behind her, and just as he was about to launch a surprise pounce, he found himself lifting off the ground by his arm and flipping in the air to slam into the ground on his back.  
"…Ow…"  
"Good morning Knuckle-head, were you trying to get the jump on little ole me?"  
With a sly smile Rouge leaned forward with Tails to grab the echidna’s arm, helping him up with a laugh as their classmates laughed, passed, and stared. Knuckles rubbed his neck with a frown. "Oww. That actually hurt a little!"  
"It’s your own fault, next time try to be quieter."  
Rouge grinned as Knuckles frowned, the two staring each other down stubbornly as, to Tail’s relief, their other friend, Cream, came skipping down the sidewalk delightedly.  
"Good morning everyone!" She said sweetly, as Tails stammered a hello.  
"My, don’t you seem happy? Did something good happen?" Rouge asked playfully as she leaned on Knuckle's shoulder to his annoyance.  
"You aren't all excited to be back?"   
"Oh yeah, we're real excited. Just another year of being buried in homework, getting no sleep, and having to deal with dim-witted professors."  
“That’s too bad, I’ve liked all my teachers so far. Everyone is so nice!” Cream said smiling with a happy twirl as her friends gave bemused smiles. How did a person manage to be so happy? Cream stopped to look around just then, as she seemed to notice something missing.  
“Hmm, where’s Sonic?”  
“He was running late this morning. Trouble getting up.”  
“Actually, I’m surprised he’s deciding to come at all. That hyper hedgehog sitting still in a classroom? I can’t imagine it.” Rouge said with a shrug.

“To be fair he doesn’t really sit still when he’s there. And...” Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream leaned in as Tails looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I didn’t think he’d come back either. Remember last year? He barely did well with his classes even though Knuckles and I were tutoring him...”  
“‘Course, he’s not exactly here because he wants to be. I think his parent are putting him up to it. Ever since Robotnik scrammed and the Acorns took back over, they’ve got no need for the Freedom Fighters anymore,” Knuckles said, crossing his arms a little huffily in what the others knew was concern, “and it’s not like they’ll let him join the army. What else is he gonna do with himself?”  
“I don’t think he even knows what he’s going to do with himself. He’s bored.” Tails said, “His biggest goal was running all over the place, beating Eggman and being a hero. Now they’re sending him to college. I almost feel kinda bad.” Tails admitted.  
No sooner had he said this that there was a tremendous breeze and Sonic appeared, skidding to a stop beside them with his signature grin.  
"Did I hear someone say my name? Hey Cream, hey Rouge!"  
A little guiltily the four changed the subject, greeting the blue blur and chatting about the summer break, classes, and the like when Knuckles glanced at the school’s clock tower just in time to warn the others. As they went their separate ways Rouge gave Sonic a pitying look before heading down the hall with Cream.  
"The heck was that about?” He asked, shrugging as Tails and Knuckles feigned ignorant looks.  
“Anyway, I can’t believe I’m late on the first day! What a bummer." Sonic said as they filed into the halls and waved to the girls as they went their separate ways.  
"You’re the one who wouldn’t get up when I tried to wake you,” Knuckles said as he turned the corner, waving goodbye as he went towards his classroom, "maybe next time you’ll heed me.”  
"Like I’d ever heed you, Mr.Let-Me-Be-Tricked-By-Ro’butt’nik-Again." Sonic called after him, following Tails with a bored look. He’d left it up to Tails to help with his schedule for now; whenever he tried to do it he ended up in wrong classes and halfway across the campus.   
"So, where does it say we have first Tails?"  
"Well, first we have chemistry," said the fox taking out a paper from his notebook.  
“Ugh, that sounds boring. Who’s the professor? I’d heard that Danfort guy was whack.  
"It doesn't really say. Maybe they have a new person this year."  
“Hmph.”  
They headed down the crowded hall to a large lecture room past the nursing department, and on the way they greeted Amy, the pink haired graduate teacher’s assistant.  
"Good morning you two, ready for another year?"  
"As ready as we'll ever be!" Sonic replied with a cheeky grin.  
They could still hear several more students greeting her down the hall as she was one of the more popular staff members, aside from a few of the coaches and art professors.  
As he and Tails found seats in the classroom as close to the windows as Tails would let them, Sonic sighed and immediately went to staring outside as Tails laid out his notebook and supplies. In the lull of classmates coming in and readying themselves and having to sit still and wait for class to start gave Sonic time to think and ruminate on the day ahead. 

He didn’t like thinking and ruminating.   
Of all the people in the world that he could think of that were meant for college, Sonic himself didn’t think he was one of them. Sure, there was some vague idea of getting a job somewhere, now that he wasn’t fighting a war anymore. Since Robotnik’s hold over the city had fallen, the Kingdom of Acorn was making strides to rebuild itself. Over the horizon behind the towering skyscrapers of Westopolis he could imagine what New Mobotropolis had to look like now. Over the summer he’d gone home to visit friends and his Uncle, and already they had the schools up and running, the homes being fixed up, and like a beacon for all the Mobians who’d survived the Castle of Acorn in the city’s center with it’s centuries old walls still standing even despite all the violence and chaos of the last decades. Now that the war was over his hometown had a new purpose: to rebuild once more for the next generations of Mobians and to thrive.  
But what was to be his purpose now?  
Miserably he looked around at his classmates who knew what they were here for. Some of them would go on to be doctors, businessmen, and lawyers and such, but Sonic couldn’t see himself doing any of those things. All his life he’d been fighting against the tyranny of Dr. Robotnik in hopes of freeing the citizens of Mobius from robotization, and the reign of the evil dictator. He’d been raised as a Freedom Fighter to undermine his plans, to fight swatbots and other badniks, even his own robotic doppelganger Metal Sonic. He and the freedom fighters worked to protect the people, to free the innocent, and to save their home. The defeat of his arch-adversary had been such an all-consuming goal that he’d never really planned what he would do afterwards.  
With a frustrated groan that earned him a concerned look from Tails, he dropped his head in his arms and frowned towards the so-far empty sky.

A few more stragglers came in. Some of the students were sitting, others were standing around talking, and a couple of guys in the corner were gambling. After about ten minutes the class had become rowdy with some of the students were wondering out loud where their teacher was.  
"You don't think he got fired do you?" Tails was asking Sonic, who turned his attention away from the window momentarily.  
"Huh? I hope so, I remember people complaining about him last year. But somehow I doubt it. The dude’s been here for too long."  
"Maybe you’re right... but you’d think after the class performance of last year, they’d let him go.”  
Sonic gave a shrug and then set his head on his arms, falling right to sleep just as the door burst open. A black red-eyed hedgehog had appeared, scanning the room as he took in his class with students standing around, talking still, and the troublemakers in the corner. With a roll of his eyes he spoke into the noise of the buzzing of student's voices, and was instantly irked as the commotion drowned out his voice and they still failed to register his presence.  
With a huff he went to the front of the room, clearing his throat as he set down his brief case to cracked his knuckles and removed a glove, and extending his hand to the chalkboard behind him, brought his nails down hard against it, causing such a horrible that it pierces through the voices and caused many if not all of the students to cover their ears and look over at him wincing.  
"Alright. Now that I have your attention allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Shadow, your new chemistry teacher."  
"What happened to Professor Danfort?" piped up the voice of a particularly cocky student on the first row with his hat on, leaning back on his chair legs.  
"And your name?"  
"They call me Sikes" He said nodding, earning a high five from the boy behind him.  
" Oh, Really?"  
Shadow walked from his podium stopping in front of the desk of 'Sikes' and before the boy could react, he grabbed the hat off letting the chair and the student fall to the floor.  
“No hats in my classroom, no sitting on the back of your chair, and do not interrupt me when I'm talking."  
He turned from the boy who was grabbing his chair up, blushing as his classmates jeered.  
Shadow threw the hat onto a table to his left and addressed the class again.  
"But to answer your question your original professor is now on administrative leave. Please note, that I neither know nor care exactly how your old professor conducted himself as a professor but make no mistake. I am not him nor will I tolerate the blatant ignorance I was exposed to when I first entered this room. You all are young adults and I will expect you to act like such. That also stands for your work too. If you want to fail this class, I will gladly flunk you.   
However if there is a student who does wish to learn, then I will do everything I can to make sure they pass this class, and any other class they might come to me for help with. Do I make myself clear?"  
Immediately most of the students nodded, some of the more disgruntled of the group settling down in their seats.  
"Now then, unless you have a reasonable excuse I do not allow hats in my classroom. If I should find that you attempt to break this rule I will kick you out. And If I have to kick out anyone in this class, they will receive a failing grade and will not be permitted to make up any assignment that I might give out. Seeing as class work is 25 percent of your grade, you might not want to miss any as I won't be giving you very much.  
He glanced over to a boy closer to the door and he felt his eyebrow twitch as he popped a huge bubble of gum. Sometimes he wondered if people were trying to piss him off.  
"Mr. Johnson, spit out that gum right now.”  
The boy gave a start and threw it to the trash can.  
Shadow scanned the room once more as he made sure every student was paying attention, and his eyes landed on Sonic, who had just put his head down.  
He sighed, and grabbed his handbook, walking over to his sleeping form, aware that the class was watching, and he stopped in front of his seat; then with a resounding crack he brought the book down hard over Sonic's head, waking him up instantly.  
"OW!" With a wince he looked up at Shadow's face.  
"No sleeping in my class. Mr. Sonic."  
"What-? How do you know my name?"  
Shadow rolled his eyes.  
"It couldn't be due to the seating chart I have in my hand. That would be too obvious"  
He turned away and walked up to the black board, ignoring the glare he was getting from Sonic who was still blushing as other classmates snickered at him. But Shadow wasn’t done.  
"I am also aware that you are supposedly very famous but be aware, you may be a world renowned hero to the rest of the world, but in here you’re just another student I have to teach. If you were expecting any special consideration you’d better wise up.”  
Sonic's eyes widened and then his eyebrows came crashing into a frown as he seethingly sat back in his chair. Not fifteen minutes in and already Sonic hated his guts.  
"Now that we have gotten to know each other better, it is time to turn our attention to the subject of your studies."  
He looked around at the blank looks he received from the rest of the class besides Tails.  
"Fine then, we will first turn our attention to the syllabus.   
With a printed syllabus in one hand Shadow took a piece of chalk and began to write a neatly labeled timeline of Chemistry topics to be covered, and just like that the class had started as he went on to discuss each one giving a general overview of the class.  
"By the way, you might want to start taking notes."  
There was a scramble for paper as most of the students searched through their stuff only for the distant bells marking the hour began ringing and then there were the many sounds of people grabbing their belongings and chairs moving against the floor as the class filed out into the hallway.  
Sonic hesitated as he left, meeting Shadow's eyes in a look that said clearly “I hate you.”  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.  
'Whatever'  
'You'll pay for earlier.'  
Shadow smirked wickedly.  
'I'd like to see you try'

Before Sonic could think anything back he was pulled out the classroom by Tails who had spotted Knuckles.  
"Hey you two, how was that old professor?"  
"He wasn't there,” said Tails excitedly, “he’s on leave. But, guess what! We have a new teacher now and he was so cool!"  
"A cool teacher? You must be pulling my leg."  
"I don't like that guy…" said Sonic breaking his mutinous silence as he turned towards his friends.  
"Whoa, what’s the matter with you?  
"He's angry because Professor Shadow hit him on head while he was sleeping."  
"Really? He actually had the guts to hit Sonic of all people?"  
"I know right?!”  
Knuckles and Tails gave concerned glances at the angry face of their friend.  
Sonic wasn't exactly an egomaniac, although Knuckles would definitely argue that he was, however all those years of being a big hero had built into a life of being respected and admired by just about everyone, and being smacked around by a teacher wasn't exactly a confidence booster.  
Sonic himself didn't exactly know why he was so mad, but for some reason, he really, really didn't like that guy.  
"Come on Sonic, don't worry about him. Let's go get lunch! I'll even treat you to chilidogs!"  
With that Sonic brightened immediately up, oh how did he love chili dogs!  
"Alright!”   
With that he grabbed the two tailed fox and in a blur he was in the food hall, setting Tails at one of the round tables, and he was already in line when Knuckles came up panting.  
"I hate it when he does that! He always leaves me behind!"  
"Aww, poor Knuckles, you know I wouldn't leave you behind."  
The seductive voice of Rouge floated to his ears and Knuckles gave a start and spun around blushing lightly as he realized how close she was.  
"Oh get a room you two!"  
"There you are Sonic. That was the fastest chilidog run I’ve seen yet."  
"Well ‘fast’’ IS my middle name!"  
"I thought your middle name was Maurice."  
"Shut up, Knuckles."  
"And there’s Cream! Hii Cream" Tails called as the girl rabbit walked into the dining hall.  
"Hello everyone. What's for lunch?"  
"Chili-dogs of course!"  
While Tails grinned bashfully at her, Rouge glanced at Sonic with a smirk.  
"So, Sonic, Tell me, are you thinking of getting a girlfriend?"  
"What?" With something like a spasm Sonic almost dropped his chilidog.  
"You know what I mean. Are there any girls that have your attention?"  
"Umm… no, not really."  
"Oh good. You see, it's just I have a friend who really wants to meet you."   
Rouge continued as Sonic sudden tried finding interest in something, anything, else.  
With a raised brow Rouge glanced at Knuckles who mouthed that he would tell her later.

"Oh look, it's Amy!" Cream was saying to Tails.  
"And look who's with her."  
The others looked up as their pink hedgehog friend walked in, followed by none other than Shadow.  
Sonic glared at his direction before turning his attention to his food which he started to mutilate with a fork.  
"Who IS that anyway? I've never seen him before." Rouge was saying.  
"That's Professor Shadow. He's new."  
"Really? He's a teacher? But he looks so young!"   
"So that's the guy that Sonic hates now," Knuckles murmured curiously.  
Tails nodded and they glanced at the blue hedgehog who was devouring his hot dog angrily.  
"Why, what happened."  
"He hit Sonic for sleeping in class"  
"Really? That doesn't seem so bad."  
"Yeah, but he also said something like he's just another snot-nosed brat or something"  
Rouge laughed, "Well, I can’t argue there. Sonic IS a brat.”  
Sonic grunted as he bit hungrily into his food while out of the corner of his eye he watched Shadow and Amy as they had lunch.  
"They seem to get along well don't they?" Rouge was saying. " Of course I could understand why Amy would like him, he's really cute,” she said, smirking as Knuckles suddenly looked annoyed. Tails glanced up and looking around realized that there were already plenty of girls were staring over at the black and red teacher, and he felt his sweat drop as he noted some hostile looks Amy was already getting. Fan girls were scary.  
After the group was finished eating they’d gathered their things as there was a commotion at the doors. Outside a group of girls were pressed against the glass windows trying to see the new teacher which took a while for some of the staff to send them on their way.  
"That was ridiculous" Rouge said as she pushed out of the cafeteria door, the look on her face alone getting some people out of her way, followed closely by Knuckles. As Sonic held the door for his two remaining friends he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he got the sensation of being watched, turning to meet the red of eyes of the person he hated.  
He glared at the teacher who only returned a bored expression, as Sonic turned away to follow his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
> I hope that wasn’t so bad!   
> It’s a little bit angstier than before and I think a little more realistic in terms of what the characters can get away with. Also, I was in high school when I started this, so it actually wasn’t, like at all, how college is, or at least to the ones I’ve gone to.. Also please note that this is purely fictional: I do not condone teacher/student relationships in real life. Because that’s no good!  
> I also wanted to include better clues at to the setting: This universe is basically similar to the Archie Comics universe before the genesis wave and stuff. Robotnik/Eggman (Same person, Eggman is just a nickname) had at one point controlled the world, but the Freedom Fighters were able to push him out of the kingdom, and they along with GUN (which does exist but I can’t spoil too much here) have successfully pushed him far away from the mainland. (Basically he’s in hiding somewhere and is still around scheming as usual, just not at all as powerful as he used to be.) This caused many changes once the monarchy was re-established, and the formerly roboticized people went back home and are trying to pick up the pieces. This is also why the main characters are in college: you know how in The Incredibles the government creates a program to help Supers live normal lives? Similar concept.   
> I’m toying with the idea of what the majors would be for these characters:  
> Tails would be mechanical engineering, I feel like Cream fits in a culinary program because I like the idea of her acting very sweet and wanting to cook for people but then when it’s time to cook she turns into a friggin monster! Sonic is in General education so far because as stated he doesn't know what he wants. He wouldn’t join the force or the army because that’s too much structure. I feel like he should grow up to be a traveler: no job, just the open road, but that’s the future: he has to deal with now. And Knuckles I can see doing Archeology: he would want to find out as much as he can about his history and about the Island he lives on. He does go and check up on the master emerald frequently. It’s safe for now being protected by the mechanics of his ancestors. I feel like Rouge might pursuit criminal justice for now, but here’s an easter egg for making you read all this: her career paths change!  
> I’m also not including the ages here because I’m friggin terrible at keeping track of that sort of thing. Just pick whatever age that lets you sleep at night.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for your patience, understanding and support! I’ll be back with an update soon! Review as well please! But be nice :D  
> :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.


End file.
